Late
by Xanthophobiac
Summary: Byakuya hates being late for his appointments. Renji knows this, and he'll do anything to distract him. One-Shot


_Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine...aw...sad._

--

"Captain Kuchiki!" Several members of the sixth division snapped to attention as their cold captain passed by them. The noble didn't even acknowledge the members with a nod.

Byakuya Kuchiki was on a mission to get back to his manor for a delicious dinner that he knew was being finished with every step he took. Tonight, for the first time in weeks, he was planning to have dinner with his adopted sister. Since her promotion to lieutenant of the thirteenth division, most of her time was spent learning her new duties. Because he had gotten her to agree to this dinner, Byakuya allowed himself a small smile of pride as he walked.

Several more members of his squad bowed as he passed; these ones receiving a small wave of dismissal from him. As he rounded the corner behind them though, a hand darted out and pulled him from the hall and into a rather cramped closet.

After blinking a few times, his vision refocused to the darker light and he found himself face to face with his tattooed lieutenant.

"Renji, why have you pulled me into a storage cabinet?" His voice had a frigid air to it, but a wide grin just appeared on the other's face, "I am having dinner with Rukia this evening and I do not desire to be late. So, if you don't mind," As Byakuya reached for the door, Renji cut him off and pressed him to the back wall, his hands on either side of the captain.

"I missed you," Renji was whispering, his face close to Byakuya's, "I haven't talked to you in a long time."

"Yes well, that's all fair and true but I can see you some other time I'm sure. Now, if you will please let me up so that I may-" Renji's lips on his killed the angry rant before he could finish it. The sudden, overwhelming sensation caused the usually stiff captain to melt a little against the wall; a brief sigh escaping around his lover's lips.

Renji would have pressed forward if Byakuya's hands had not pushed at his chest, putting a little space between them.

"I really do not have time for this. I need to get to my dinner. It is being finished and set out as we speak." He looked seriously at the frustrated redhead.

"Then we'll just have to make this quick won't we?" Rough fingers passed through the loose ends of the raven hair before he slid his hands down the slender sides, pulling the white belt out of its knot swiftly, so that the black hakama slid down its owner's pale skin.

"Renji, I was not kidding. I do not have time for this right now. Tonight would be a more appropriate time."

"I leave for the world of the living in an hour; I probably won't be back for a few days. Now is the _only_ time." Familiar hands found the older man's member and released it from the confines it its traditional underwear, stroking it with the back of his hand.

"I...mm, I really must protest still..." Byakuya's argument was fading fast as Renji knelt before him and kissed the side of his rapidly hardening cock. A smirk lit up the buffoon's face as a gurgling noise echoed quietly in the noble's throat, a sure sign of his enjoyment.

Byakuya leaned back against the wall, his hands falling back limply. Renji's tongue darted from between his lips and traced the edge of the member, smiling as it gave a jump and the captain's breath caught in his throat.

It was too late to stop him then and Byakuya's left hand came down on the red ponytail, stroking the silky spikes.

"Mm," Renji hummed happily as he opened his mouth and took as much of his captain's length into it as he could on the first try. His tongue wrapped around the soft skin in his mouth, pulling it lightly from side to side. Byakuya groaned as quietly as he could, aware that people were passing just outside the closet, chatting loudly.

"Renji, stop." The noble's voice shook as he whispered, "There are people still on the walks."

"Then you better stay quiet." Renji sat back on his haunches, one hand still clasped around the base of the other's cock, his fingers brushing the black patch of hair there. He lifted his other hand to his mouth and made a quiet shushing noise

Before Byakuya could open his mouth to say something else though, Renji had taken him back into the warm cavern of his mouth, this time, pressing on until his lips were touching the same place his hand had been before. Byakuya bit his lip as he watched Renji.

The lieutenant applied a gentle sucking as he slid his lips over the cock, his tongue tickling and teasing the head. One hand rested on his lover's hip as the other slid down the front of his own uniform pants, stroking his needy member.

The usually stoic man clenched his fingers around several of the spiky red strands of hair, doing his best to stay silent against the warmth in his groin, "Mm, Renji." It was hardly a murmur, but Renji answered him with a vibrating purr in the back of his throat, sending little shocks of intense pleasure up his body and making his legs shake a little.

Renji let Byakuya free from his mouth, a thin line of spit and precum connecting his lips to the head of the quivering cock. Without saying anything, he blew cold air across the skin, watching it twitch rapidly, the owner's breath catching in his throat again.

Byakuya pulled on Renji's hair lightly; desperately close to release. The smirking monkey lowered his mouth again, holding just the tip and dragging his tongue along the slightly swollen slit. The Kuchiki arched his back off the wall as Renji took him deep into his mouth once more, stroking his own hard-on with more vigor.

The climax of the event came suddenly as Renji scraped his teeth along the sides of the other's member, the warm cum spraying into the back of his throat. When Byakuya groaned, satisfied, at the end of his orgasm, Renji broke off contact, a trail of excess semen running form the corner of his mouth, and bent over as he shot his own load into his hand.

As the cool air started to seep through the warm post-orgasmic state, Byakuya opened his eyes and bent down to put his lower half back in order. As he was tying his belt back in place, he looked down and caught Renji's eye.

The redhead was still on his knees but now he was sitting back on them, wiping his chin with the back of his free hand. He was pulling his other hand from his pants as carefully as possible, trying to keep them as _clean_ as possible. A cough from above brought his attention to the stony face overhead.

For a minute, Renji feared that his captain was about to yell at him when he caught the smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. Byakuya bent down, very gracefully, and pulled Renji's hand up with him.

"What are you..." In a rare display of something similar to affection, the noble lifted the calloused hand to his mouth and sucked the salty liquid from the skin, his tongue delving into the dips and creases of the palm.

Renji watched with shock as the other man calmly put his hand back down and straightened the silk scarf around his shoulders. "You will be filing your paperwork while in the world of the living I assume." It was not a question as grey eyes bore down while Renji got to his feet.

"Yea, I'll still file it," Byakuya reached out and retied his subordinate's belt before slipping a hand around the other's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

When they pulled apart Byakuya pushed past Renji to the door, "Well then, be careful, do your job wisely and," He turned back with his hand on the door and looked the redhead over from top to bottom, "come back soon."

Renji stood a little taller, "Of course." He replied as he watched the noble flash step off. Then the former street rat smiled to himself before setting off for the gates. He'd made the head of the Kuchiki clan late for his dinner, and he was damn proud of it.

--

_I seem to keep forgetting to get this stuff when I post the story...such craziness. Anyway. I really hope you liked this. It's short...really sorry, but I thought it was a nice change of pace form the stuff that I had ben writing lately. So, if you liked it...I'd really appreciate hearing about it. Thank you!!_


End file.
